1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tracing light for saws and the like and, in particular to a tracing light for portable hand saws, particularly saber saws.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Floodlights have been used with power driven tools to illuminate the entire work surface in the vicinity of the tool such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,193,878 and 2,852,051 for a router, 2,525,588 for a hand drill, 2,588,288 for hand saws, and 4,230,453 for a dentist drill. Lights have also been used on saber saws such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,309. U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,716 discloses an optical focusing guide for use on saber saws.
While a focused beam of light has been used as a guide for a drill bit in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,077, heretofore, there have been no prior attempts to use a narrow beam of focused light as a tracing guide for use on a saw and particularly for a portable hand saw. Instead, the prior art has concentrated on mechanical guides, fences, etc., for controlling the cutting paths of these saws.